


Neither Nor

by bessemerprocess



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn Battle, post-book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are neither Dauntless nor Abnegation now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Nor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 13: Tris/Four, fear, fight, win, simulation.

They are neither Dauntless nor Abnegation now. They are just Tris and Four, and their world is falling apart around them. Erudite holds most of Chicago, while Candor shouts itself into pieces, each truth more horrible than the last. Amity takes in the children, and that’s as brave as they can ask anyone not Dauntless to be.

Tris may have been Abnegation a year ago, but she’d been Dauntless, too, before that world was all gone, so when it becomes clear they need food, she volunteers. Four is right there on her heels.

They climb over the wall, one after another, rifles strapped to their backs.

At night fall they make camp in a defensible cavern. There might not be Erudite out here, but there are coyotes and other things that howl in the night.

She should be afraid. The Erudite may not be able to control them anymore, but they are still winning. She may die in this war, worse, Four might die. She’s not afraid of those things, some how. She’s afraid that the silly old fear from the simulation will come back. That Four will reach for her, kiss her, and she’ll flinch.

In the simulations there are only two ways to move on: to calm yourself, or to face your fear. Tris prefers to take action.

She leans in and kissed Four first. Her heart races, but it’s okay, she is not afraid, not when he kisses her back, not when she pulls his shirt over his head, not when he pulls her down on top of him.

It’s just Four and it’s just Tris, and they aren’t Dauntless anymore and they aren’t Abnegation either. They are just them. Together. And that’s why they will win this fight.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184210) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
